Mi querido Neko Kyouya
by Kuran-baka
Summary: Dino y Tsuna son hermanos y viven en las misma casa sin nadie que los cuide, cuando su vecino de al lado se muda cosas raras comiensan a pasar, como la aparicion de dos gatos negros en su patio.
1. Cap 1

**Mi querido nekokyo:**

Hace un par de meses el vecino de la casa de al lado se mudó de su hogar, nunca entendí por qué se había ido si todo estaba normal en aquella casa, que yo supiera. Me llamo Dino Cavallone, vivo en la casa de lado junto con mi medio hermano menor Tsuna, nuestros padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico y como soy mayor de edad, preferí cuidar yo solo de Tsuna, ya que no teníamos otros parientes que cuidaran de nosotros.

Como ya había dicho, mis vecinos se habían mudado. En verdad nunca entendí el porqué. El muchacho que vivía al lado de nosotros se llamaba Gokudera, siempre venia y jugaba con Tsuna y de paso también me hacia el favor de cuidar de él en mis horas de trabajo, aunque casi lo mato cuando me enteré que en un día que no andaba por la casa éste se atrevió a mostrarle a mi lindo otôto algo llamado "yaoi", o más bien dicho, sexo entre hombres.

Después de ese pequeño incidente con el yaoi nunca más deje a Tsuna solo en la casa con Gokudera. Aunque mi pequeño castigo no duró por mucho, ya que Gokudera fue echado de la casa por su Tía Haru y esta se mudó de la casa. Nunca la volvimos a ver, aunque a Gokudera lo veo día por medio a las afueras del local en donde trabajo, y siempre pasa junto con su novio. Ahora no hay duda de que la idea que tenia sobre Gokudera, que era un muchacho del cual Tsuna debía tomar el ejemplo, se ha borrado completamente de mi mente.

Luego de la ida de nuestra vecina, Tsuna siempre me insistía de que algo pasaba en la casa de al lado, siempre intente decirle que no pasaba nada, que solo era su imaginación. Hasta que un día que volvía a la casa después de romper con una novia noté que una extraña figura aparecía en la ventana de la casa del lado. ¿Vecinos nuevos? Fue lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente, aunque, al día siguiente que trate de ver si me teoría era verdadera, no había nadie dentro de la casa.

-Oniisan, sigo diciendo que algo raro hay dentro de esa casa…

-Sí, creo que esta vez te creo Tsuna… ayer vi a alguien mirándome por la ventana pero no hay nadie en la casa.

-Puede ser ¿qué se haya metido algún psicópata adentro y nos esté vigilando?

-No Tsuna, despreocúpate, no creo que sea eso… pero si llega a ser no le abras la puerta a nadie más que a mi.

-Entendido… pero creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía para que revise…

-Cuando veamos algo raro de nuevo y que nos preocupe llamaremos ¿entendido?

-E-entendido…

Al caer la noche tuve que dormir con Tsuna en la misma cama ya que, a pesar de no quererlo admitir, los dos teníamos miedo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella casa. Pero para no asustar a Tunita debí ser fuerte y olvidarme del tema de la casa. Cuando ambos estuvimos dormidos, de alguna manera yo me desperté algo sobre saltado a los 5 minutos de haberme dormido. Tantas vueltas fueron las que le di a la cama que creo que en un momento sentí que las sabanas y mi pijama se habían enredado en mis pies. Salí de la cama abriendo un poco la ventana que daba al patio para mirar hacia el cielo; había una hermosa luna llena y por un momento sentí que me había perdido completamente dentro de ella. Un ruido por parte de Tsuna que me llamaba me sacó de mi transe, volví a la cama con él y como milagro del cielo me quedé profundamente dormido como un bebé; aunque eso no es lo que dijo Tsuna quien sufrió varios golpes de mis pies mientras dormía y a la mañana me los hizo recordar como nunca.

-Oe Dino ¿escuchaste ese ruido?

-Si, lo escuche…

-Tengo miedo… y si es…

-Mejor no pienses en lo malo primero Tsuna ven acompáñame iré a revisar…

-Entendido…

En efecto se había escuchado un ruido que provenía del patio de la casa, pero no un ruido cualquiera sino como la caída de algo pesado y unos pasos que se arrastraban por el piso mal arreglado. Me adelanté un poco tomando un palo de escoba que se había roto hacía semanas como arma dirigiéndome hacia la puerta con paso lento mientras Tsuna me seguía de manera temeraria. Abrí la puerta rápidamente, levantando el palo como si fuera a golpear a alguien, pero mi sorpresa fue que cuando la abrimos la puerta, no había nadie.

-¿Qué habrá sido?

-Niisan, mira… debajo de ti…

-¿ummm?

Miré debajo de mis pies y ¿qué era aquello?...dos…dos… ¿gatos negros? Los miré detenidamente. Sin duda eran unos mininos muy lindos aunque ambos parecían tener un carácter nada agradable. Los miré por unos minutos pero Tsuna parecía que no puedo contener su lado de "amante de los animales" y tomo a uno de los gatos que tenía ojos bicolores; parecía que al principio el gato se quería zafar de Tsuna, pero al ratito se dejó acariciar por él.

-Oe Tsuna no te encariñes mucho con ellos…

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué no Dino-san?… Tú sabes cuánto he querido una mascota…

-Si lo sé, pero no sabemos de donde son o como llegaron al patio…

-Es cierto… pe-pero… podríamos dejarlos aquí hasta que encontremos el dueño… onegai – Decía el menor mientras ponía "la mirada" a su hermano mayor que constaba de poner los ojos lagrimosos con la cara levemente sonrojada y haciendo un puchero muy lindo.

-ah…ah… e-está bien Tsuna nos los quedaremos… pero hasta que encontremos a los dueños. Mientras tanto tú te encargaras de cuidarlos, darles de comer, limpiar su desastres…¿entendido?

-Si nisan… genial… los cuidaré muy bien niisan lo prometo.

-Eso espero…

Mientras Tsuna abrazaba fuerte al gato de los ojos bicolor, me quedé mirando al otro gato. Por algún motivo pensé que no había sido buena idea dejarlos en ésta casa. Suspiré levemente, para luego mirar a mi ototo.

-Bien Tsuna ya es hora de que me vaya a trabajar…

-Ahh pero…Dino-san…no quiero quedarme solo en la casa…aún sigo asustado…

-Descuida, le pediré a Gokudera que venga…-Quede mirando a mi ototo por unos minutos algo serio.- Espero no encontrar eso del yaoi en la computadora o en el historial porque juro que lo revisaré cuando venga ¿entendido?

-Descuida Dino-san no lo haré – pronunció mientras que la mano con la que sostenía al gato cruzaba los dedos.

-Está bien…-suspiro aliviado- lo llamare y cuando venga me iré…

-Entendido…yo les daré de comer a los gatos deben tener hambre…- decía el menor mientras sacaba un poco de leche en la heladera y se las daba en un plato que ya no se usaba a los mininos.- waa sí que tenían hambre…

Mientras que Tsuna daba de los gatos me encargué de llamar a Gokudera para que me hiciera el favor de cuidar de él. Termine de decirle que si le enseñaba otra cosa de esas a mi ototo le partiría el culo, a pesar de saber que ninguno me haría caso. Una vez dicho todo, me dirigí con Tsuna. La verdad se veía muy lindo mirando a los gatos mientras tomaban leche, pero al parecer otro me andaba mirando al igual de que yo miraba a Tsuna. Giré mi vista hacia los gatos y vi como el gato de ojos grises me estaba mirando en tanto se relamía la leche que caía de sus mejillas. Un escalofrió me recorrió por los hombros, cuando ya lo había notado el gato estaba debajo mío refregándose en mi pierna izquierda. Al parecer, me había equivocado y si eran cariñosos esos dos, me agaché para tomar al gato en mis manos y acariciarle las orejas pero el felino me rasguño la mano y debí soltarlo enseguida.

-Itae…bueno Tsuna debo irme Gokudera dijo que estaba cerca de aquí así que no demorará en venir…

-Entendido Dino-san

-Ábrele la puerta solo a él ¿de acuerdo?

-Hai

Me acerque un poco a mi hermano para darle un beso en la frente como lo hacía siempre, pero cuando lo hice, me pareció y casi hubiera jurado que los dos gatos me estaban mirando de manera asesina, agite mi cabeza en forma de negación, solamente eran gatos ¿que podrían saber ellos?

Al ratito en que Dino se había ido, Gokudera ya había caído en la casa de ellos. Tsuna le abrió la puerta como siempre y le saludó como si se tratara de su segundo hermano, Gokudera sonrió tiernamente, pero luego de una manera un tanto pervertida.

-Y bien ¿ya se fue?

-Haii –Decía con la misma sonrisa Tsuna.

-ok entonces podremos ver esto…-Pronuncio el peli plata que sacaba de su bolso una serie en cd yaoi.

-¡Encenderé el DVD!

De manera animada Tsuna tomo el cd que Gokudera le había mostrado y corrió hacia la sala para colocarlo dentro del DVD. Por detrás le siguió Gokudera que balanceaba una bolsa llena de libros y otras cosas.

-Dime Tsuna ¿algo nuevo para contar?

-Pues no mucho. Dino-san rompió de nuevo con su novia anteayer, y hummm… -Quedó un momento en pausa, no sabía si debía contarle de las cosas raras que ocurrían en la vieja casa en la que vivía el ojos esmeralda, si era como él lo conocía de seguro habría un lio.- ammm ummm….

-nyaaa…-Pronuncio el gatito de ojos bicolor que salía de la cocina y se acercaba a Tsuna y se refregaba en sus piernas.

-Ah si, hoy por la mañana encontramos estos gatos en el patio de nuestra casa, Dino-san dijo que me lo podía quedar mientras el dueño no apareciera y yo cuidara de ellos.

-Ya veo es muy lin…-quedo mirando y en seguida lo alzo rápidamente.- No puede ser.

-¿Que sucede Gokudera?-Dijo asustado Tsuna.

- ¡MUKURO! ¡Gato estúpido, te has estado ensuciando! –Pronuncia de manera enojada.

-¿Ahh? ¿Le conoces?

-Claro que sí, es el gato que vivía conmigo y mi tía.

-¿Tu mascota?

-No, mía no, es de Haru… ¿qué hará aquí?... creo que iré al lado a preguntarle…

-¿De que hablas?

-Iré a preguntarle a la estúpida de mi tía que hace Mukuro acá y encima mal cuidado.

-Pero Gokudera-kun, Haru se mudó de la casa hace como un mes y medio.

-Espera ¡no me digas que la perra lo abandonó!

-Eso parece…-Dijo triste Tsuna mientras agradecía que los gatos estaban a salvo.

-Por las dudas ¿Kyôya también está aquí?

-¿Kyôya? ¿así se llama el otro? Debe estar en la cocina.

-Si así se llama -entró en la cocina encontrando a Kyôya.- ¡Ahh! Gato estúpido estas todo desarreglado…-lo alza- uhhh y también hules mal, hules a podrido…

-Debe ser porque tuvieron que cazar pájaros para comer algo…

-Si debe ser… Tsuna préstame el baño, los bañare.

-¿Ba-bañas a los gatos?

-Si, es que esta es una raza de gato un poco sucia y desarreglada y siempre hay que estar detrás suyo, ven ayúdame de paso podrás saber cómo cuidarlo todo los días.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Si, ahora son tus gatos, no pensarás que después de esto se lo dejare a mi tía ¿no?.

-¡Arigato Gokudera-kun!

Tomando a Mukuro y con Gokudera sosteniendo a Kyôuya, van al baño y comienzan a limpiar a los gatos. No había sido nada fácil. Kyôuya se la pasaba rasguñando a Gokudera cada vez que le tiraba agua encima o le tenían que secar. También había mordido a Tsuna quien le había pasado el cepillo y por accidente había tirado un poco de su cola, después vino Mukuro que no se dejó limpiar ni tampoco cepillar por Tsuna.

-Calma Tsuna, debe ser porque todavía no te conoce, ya dejará que lo bañes o cepilles algún día.

-Eso me gustaría porque si no nunca andaría arreglado y debería llamarte a ti para que lo hagas.

-¡Jajaja! descuida ya va a dejar que lo hagas.

-Eso espero.- Suspiró el pequeño Tsuna mientras tomaba a Mukuro y le cepillaba un poco los dientes con un cepillo viejo que él tenia.

-¡Tsuna, Gokudera!... ¡ya volví!

-¿Dino-san?

-¡El dvd!-Gritó Gokudera algo paralizado del corazón.

Tsuna y Gokudera se habían quedado mirando entre ellos, no habían medido bien el tiempo en el que les había llevado bañar a los felinos, y encima habían dejado el video pausado en el menú de la serie que tenía unos tonos color pálidos y a un hombre con orejas de gato desnudo en el suelo y otro hombre arriba suyo besándolo, seguramente si Dino llegaba a ver ese escena les iría muy mal a los dos, sabiendo de lo éste era capaz. Rápidamente dejaron a los gatos y Tsuna fue con Dino para ganar tiempo mientras Gokudera sacaba el cd, lo guardaba en la caja y luego lo ocultaba de manera que Dino no le encontrara.

-Ahh onisan ¿por que llegaste temprano?

-¿Hum? ¿Temprano? Me demoré una hora más.

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿En serio?... N-nos dimos cuenta ¡jajajaja!

-¿Estuvieron viendo yaoi? ¬¬ -Pronunció enfurecido.-

-¡Ahh no!...estuvimos bañando a los gatos…mire si no me cree estas son las heridas que me dejaron Kyôuya y Mukuro…-Le decía Gokudera mostrándole los brazos y la cara.

- ¿Kyôuya y Mukuro?

-Si así se llaman. Descubrí que eran los gatos de Haru, pero… ella los abandono…

-Oh, ya veo.

-Ahora ya que descubrí quien es su dueña y sé que no los quiere más y de donde vinieron… ¡¿me puedo quedar con ellos?

-Ahhh... Pues…creo que si…

-¡GENIAL!

-Ten traje algo de la tienda para que coman en lugar de tomar leche todo el tiempo.

-Gracias oniisan, lo guardaré para cuando tengan más hambre. –Se va emocionado a guardar la comida de los felinos.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la sala y vio a Gokudera tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para irse ya hacia su casa.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de Tsuna, Gokudera.

-Es un gusto Dino…bien ya me voy… Tsuna nos vemos para la próxima.

-Hasta luego Gokudera-san…-Gritaba desde la cocina Tsuna.

-Ven te acompaño hasta la puerta.

-ok… ne Dino, vendré mañana para darle algunas recomendaciones sobre Mukuro y Kyôuya.

-Si, está bien…-Llegan hasta la puerta.- Gracias por cuidar de Tsuna de nuevo.

-No hay drama…etto…Dino creo que será mejor que le diga esto ahora… Kyôya y Mukuro no son gatos normales –Pronunció con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras, ya se iba de la casa dejando a Dino en incógnita.

-Bien deberé preguntárselo mañana-Pensó Dino, unas vez yéndose Gokudera de la casa y yendo a revisar a los dos nuevo inquilinos que habitarían con él y su hermano.

¿Qué tienen estos dos gatos? ¿Por qué dijo Gokudera que no eran gatos normales? Además… ¿Qué había en la casa de al lado que preocupaba a los hermanos?


	2. 1er dia: diario de tsuna

Bueno quiero hacer una acotación verán que ahora escribiré las partes del fic como si fueran los diario s personales de los personajes, así todo está conectado con todo, no hay nada que no repita en las historias con distintos puntos de vistas como para que se pierdan (en realidad ese es el fin de porque escribiré el fic casi xD)

**Observaciones de signos:**

= empieza/termina fragmento del diario de los personajes

**-**= separa dos historias

**Primer Día:**

**Diario de Tsuna.**

Al caer la noche, dormí de nuevo en la cama de Dino-san aun no me podía sacar de la cabeza aun lo de la casa de al lado, me mantuve muy al lado de mi medio hermano hasta tal punto de abrazarlo con mi brazos como si fuera uno de esos peluches a tamaño real. Aun estando en la pieza con mi hermano y con las ventanas cerradas, al igual que la puerta sentí que alguien nos andaba mirando, "HIII! Lo que nos falta que en la casa este habitando un fantasma" pensaba mil veces mientras le daba vuelta a la cama pero al ratito volvía como siempre abrasando a mi hermano.

Al parecer por tanto alboroto por mi parte izo despertar a Dino y a Mukuro que dormía bajo de mis pies, pero Hibari seguía dormido arriba de la tele sin ningún problema.

-Tsuna estas bien?

-Gomen Dino-san no me siento muy bien…tengo miedo…

-Ya veo…-Sonrió, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.-

-Etto…Dino-san… ¿podría cantarme esa canción?... ya… sabes… la que me cantaba otosan y okasama cuando tenía miedo y dormía en su habitación.

-Suspira.- Esta bien… ¿quieres que la cante con el piano? –Sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba su bata y se la colocaba al igual que sus pantuflas.-

-Si…onegay… -Me levante de la cama colocándome la bata y las pantuflas y me fui con Dino directamente a uno de los cuartos de la casa en donde teníamos un piano de cola que pertenecía a nuestro padre, nunca lo quisimos desechar ya que era lo único que teníamos para recordarle.-

-Ven siéntate a mi lado Tsuna.

-Haii Dino-san.-Corrí a su lado sentándome en frente del piano, en un momento vi a la puerta y vi a los gatos mirándonos.

-¿Ara ustedes también no pueden dormir?...vengan aquí…

Los gatos parecían que habían entendido exactamente lo que había dicho mi hermano, Mukuro se acurruco en mi falda mientras que Hibari se subió arriba del piano y se sentó al frente de Dino quedando mirando hacia las teclas como esperando impacientemente a que comenzara a tocar el piano, como si ya lo hubiese escuchado otras veces. Cuando Dino termino de acomodar las partituras del piano y ver que podría tocar perfectamente al piano empezó a tocar y a cantar la canción.

_Un día más, te dirá,_

_Que pronto terminara_

_Con el sol, al salir_

_La mañana alumbrara_

_Ahora ve y descansa…que yo te cantare_

_Ve a soñar…duerme feliz_

_Fue especial encontrar,_

_Ese lindo brillo en tu mirar_

_Lograr…junto a ti_

_Ser un poco más normal_

_Sin temor, tu mirada_

_Al mañana siempre ira_

_Con tu sonrisa…podrás seguir_

_Y no quieras correr_

_Que no hay nadie_

_Ten siempre en mente,_

_A dónde quieres ir_

_Con tu bello resplandor_

_Habrá alguien, que te amara_

_Siempre por ti_

_Es normal, el sentir_

_Que muy lentamente soñaras_

_Tu alma, no podrá_

_Seguir con esta canción_

_Dormirás para ver el mañana al despertar_

_Vas a soñar…duerme feliz…_

Al rato de que Dino apenas cantara esa parte de la canción yo ya estaba dentro del quinto sueño, aun no podía olvidar aquella canción siendo acompañada por el piano y en un momento, me había parecido haber escuchado la voz de nuestro padre haciendo coro con mi hermano la verdad siempre tenía la sensación de que siempre estaba a nuestro lado cuando tocábamos el piano o cantamos aquella canción. Con lo poco despierto que estaba note que Dino dejaba de tocar me tomaba en sus brazos y me llevaba hacia la cama de él me arropaba y se acostaba a mi lado al igual que los gatos.

Mientras mi tibio cuerpo se encontraba entre las sabanas volví a soñar con mis padres, en el tiempo en que era feliz y sonreía todo el tiempo y no era una carga para nadie, pero en un momento mi sueño volvió a caer en la realidad, justo en ese día en donde encendí el televisor y veía la noticia de que mis padres habían tenido un accidente de trafico debido a que venían por una ruta no muy estable y justo hubo un derrumbe que los había enterrado en metros de escombros y no pudieron sobrevivir, sentí como las lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla fuera un sueño o la realidad de verdad los extrañaba, estuve a punto de despertarme cuando otro sueño se revelo haciendo que olvidara a mis padres por un momento. El sueño era muy raro pero aun lo recuerdo muy bien, me encontraba solo en la casa llorando por mis padres, pero en un momento los brazos de alguien se sujetaron a mí, pero no era mi hermano sino una persona distinta, tenía un corte raro y su cabello era de color violeta, pero su tacto y la calidez me hizo parecer que estaba ocurriendo de verdad; en un momento sentí que aquel chico se acercaba a mi oído y comenzaba a impactar su aliento con cada palabra en mi cuello

"no llores, me tengo que ir pero pronto nos en…".

En ese momento la alarma del despertador me hizo caer a la realidad mire a un lado y uno de los gatos estaba al lado mío mirándome, como si estuviese esperando mi despertar, me lamio la mejilla y se refregó contra mi pecho, no puede entender que era lo que lo llevaba a estar tan mimoso conmigo, en un momento sentí la frase de aquel muchacho de mis sueños de nuevo "…pronto…" algunas lágrimas volvieron a salir por mi mejilla, pero en ese momento Mukuro se acercó y las lamio.

-Arigato Mukuro…-Me arremangue las mangas del piyama y termine de secarme.

-Nyaa...

-Que suc…-Mira la cara del gato.-

Creó que esto puede sonar algo o muy de locos pero me había parecido que Mukuro estaba poniendo un rostro serio pero al segundo había sonreído en el momento en que le mire.

-¿Mukuro? .-Mira a los ojos del gato.

-Nyaa?-Mira a Tsuna igual

-tu…¿fu…-es interrumpido

-Tsuna ven a desayunar cámbiate rápido o tu comida se enfriara.

-Ahh!... ¡entendido! .-Se va a cambiar, mientras niega con la cabeza

No debe ser una ilusión mía, el de mi sueño no puedo ser "Mukuro"… ¿o sí?

~~Fin del diario de Tsuna~~


	3. 2do día: Diario de dino

**Primer Día:**

**Diario de Dino:**

Después de que Tsuna terminara de tomar su desayuno lo note algo más desorientado de lo normal, nunca lo había visto así o quizás si, después de la muerte de nuestros padres Tsuna siempre tenía pesadilla con su accidente y andaba desorientado después de ellas. No quise decir nada pero yo también tenía esos sueños, parecían tan verdaderos como si estuviera experimentando el accidente una y otra vez, es todo un tormento para mí y de seguro para mi pequeño hermano igual.

Me acerque a Tsuna y masajee su cabeza y le regale un beso en la frente, por lo original aquella acción siempre lo hacía despertarse de sus pensamientos y ver la realidad, y esta vez lo hizo como siempre pero aun parecía que algo no andaba bien.

**-ahh…Di-Dino-san**-tocándose la frente

**-jajajaGomen hermanito, te vi muy distraído y te quise traer de vuelta**-le acaricia la cabeza

**-Pe-perdón hermano**

**-Está bien…ya terminaste de comer ¿cierto?...ven te llevare con Reborn, hoy no estaré trabajando todo el día…**

**-Co-con Reborn?!...**

**-Si**

**-Por quéme dejaras con tu antiguo profesor y no con Gokudera?** –casi haciendo ojos llorosos suplicando que no lo dejara con él.

**-Pues porque descubrí un pequeño cd bl debajo del sofá cuando limpiaba…**-Sacando de su bolsillo un cd de color rosa y el título de un juego yaoi.- y tiene el nombre de Gokudera hayato

**-E…es…eso…-**señalando el cd**-¡ eso no es justo tu puedes tener juegos hentay y yo no puedo tener juegos yaoi!** –Llorando y tratando de quitarle el cd a Dino

**-¡LOS DOS SON TODO LO CONTRARIO!**- rojo porque su hermanito descubrió lo de sus juegos.- **además no quiero que mi querido ototo se pase al lado malo**…-Llorando y abrasando a Tsuna.

**-eh?! Q-que...¡que yo no soy gay!**-Dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Dino.

**-Itte…-**sobándose el golpe.- **ototo es muy malo con nisan.**

**-Solo es que nisan es muy sobre protector y ototo debe ponerle un límite**.-Haciendo una especie de puchero.

**-Qué lindo…-**Abrasándolo amorosamente.-

**-ahh nisan suelta me asfixias…-**Tratando de separar a Dino.

**-No, No lo hare…-**aun abrasándolo.

**-Nyaa…-**kyouya empezó a jalar de los pantalones de Dino

**-Umm?...kyôuya?... acaso te pusiste celosa porque abraso a Tsuna? –**Alzando al gato.-** Vamos kyôuya no hay por…-**Siente un ardor en su rostro-**itte kyôuya gata mala no rasguñes a tu dueño.**

**-jajaja nisan no creo que kyôuya sea una gata -**Siente que algo se le refriega entre las piernas.**- ahh Mukuro…-**se agacha y le hace mimos.

**-prrr…-**dejándose acariciar por el castaño

**-jejeje…que lindo…-**mira a su hermano que se andaba desinfectándose la herida.- **nisan por favor déjame con shamal, Bianchi o Romario pero no con Reborn.-**Decia desesperadamente.

**-Está bien te dejare con Bianchi… espero que este disponible…**

**-gracias, me siento máscómodo que me cuide tu ex novia que tu ex profesor de historia**…-súper aliviado.

**-Usas mucho la palabra ex hermanito…-**fue unos minutos hacia la sala por el teléfono inalámbrico y marcaba el numero de Bianchi escuchando el todo de llamada mientras con su otro brazo seguía sosteniendo a kyouya que estaba incomodo por la forma en que lo agarraban.

**-Pues si te quedaras con alguien más estable la dejaría de usar…**

**-eres muy duro conmigo-**Dijo deprimido hasta que estucho una vos femenina proveniente del teléfono que le recriminada que no era mala-**ahh hola Bianchi….no, no lo decía por ti…Etto ¿podrías cuidar de Tsuna hoy?...enserio!?...muchas gracias Bianchi!...adiós!...-**corta el teléfono

**-y?... me cuidara?-**Súper esperanzado.

**-Si…vendrá ahora…así que me voy en camino al trabajo ototo, no le abras la puerta a nadie a menos que sea Bianchi o yo…-**le dijo preocupado mientras bajaba a kyouya y este con sus pequeñas patitas huye a alguna parte de la casa apresurado.

**-Entendido!**

**-Hasta la noche…-**Le da un beso en la frente y tomando su saco, se marcha a su trabajo.

**-Hasta la noche!-**Cierra la puerta.

**-ehh?...y kyôuya?...mukuro no lo viste?**

**-nyaa?-**inc

**-umm lo más que seguro debió ir al techo, espero que entre a la casa antes de la tormenta parece que va a llover muy fuerte… mi hermano no se llevo paraguas**! –dijo mirando el objeto colgado en un perchero cerca de la puerta-.

No sabía si había sido muy buena idea de dejar a mí querido hermano Tsuna con mi ex novia y a la vez hermana de Gokudera, a mi parecer era una combinación muy peligrosa, pero a la vez una muy buena protección para Tsuna.

El camino al trabajo era algo largo y poco iluminado, a parecer iría a llover, todo el cielo estaba muy nublado que casi hacia parecer que iba a llover, la verdad no me preocupaba mojarme un poco, pero tampoco me agradaba la idea de que el jefe de la tienda me regañe por mojar todo el local, apresure un poco mis piernas para poder llegar más rápido antes de que la lluvia me alcanzara. En unos segundos el agua comenzó a hacerse presente en pequeñas gotas que impactaban contra mi piel y contra el piso, cada vez la lluvia iba haciéndose cada vez más intensa a medida que corrían los minutos.

**-Creo que fue mal momento salir sin paraguas. –**pronuncio quejándose mientras seguía corriendo por un sendero poco transitado, hasta podía jurar que no había nadie en el lugar. Freno un momento y miro ambos lados de la calles empezó a cruzar la calle.

Faltaban cinco cuadras para llegar a mi "apreciado" trabajo, pero no me costaban nada pasarlas rápido. Comencé a volver a correr aunque ya era inútil ya estaba todo empapado y era más que seguro el jefe me pediría que vuelva a casa, pero no me importaba, uno nunca sabía que podía ocurrir, quizás tenia suerte y si me dejaba trabajar. En realidad si necesito este trabajo para mantener a Tsuna….  
Seguí corriendo, solo me faltaba otra cuadra para llegar, volví a mirar y no había nadie era algo raro ya que aquella calle era muy transitada. No le tome importancia y cruce.

En la mitad de la calle escuche el sonido de un cascabel y por un motivo me frene en medio de la calle. Recordé enseguida a Kyouya, con Tsuna le habíamos puesto un cascabel para no confundirlo con Mukuro. Pero… la imagen de Kyouya se me fue cuando escuche un bocinazo, voltee mi rostro y note un auto que venía a mucha velocidad y que parecía estar en descontrol, intente moverme pero era inútil, toda mi vida había empezado a pasar a través de mis ojos, pensé en Tsuna solo y llorando porque yo ya no estaba a su lado, era algo que me hacia morir mil veces internamente.

Ya estaba literalmente preparado para mi muerte, cuando siento como de a poco mi cuerpo se tira hacia un costado de la calle y alguien va cayendo junto conmigo. Abro mis ojos eh intento ver a la persona que caía conmigo pero era imposible solo veía su cabello azabache. Sentí el impacto del suelo contra mí y cerré mis ojos por unos momentos y luego los volví a abrir y pude verlo mejor.

Era un chico de una edad d años mayor que mi Tsuna fue lo que pude deducir, ya que cara era algo juvenil, su cabello era corto y de un azabache brillante, tez pálida como si fuera porcelana fría y unos ojos grises que me penetraron en el alma y a la vez me helaban ya que su mirada transmitía muchas cosas y entre ellas frialdad, muy igual…a los ojos de Kyouya, pude pensar en ese momento.

**-g….gracias….** –dije antes de desmayarme en la acera debido al momento traumático de casi ser arroyado por un vehículo. _¿Quién diría que ir al trabajo casi te mata?_- **Kyouya…** -susurre el nombre de la gata por algún motivo, quizás porque su cascabel fue el que me hizo darme cuenta del auto.

Después lo que ocurrió no lo tengo claro, lo que sé es que al despertar me encontraba en un hospital y Tsuna estaba a mi lado aferrándose a mi mano todo lo que podía, acaricie su cabeza con una mano libre y este levanto su mirada mirándome. Sus ojos estaban rofos de tanto llorar, sin dudarlo se abalanso ami llorando devuelta; su llanto se me contagio y mientras lo abrasaba también lloraba. Casi rompo la promesa que le había hecho a Tsuna y era de estar siempre con él… fui un tonto por esperar a que el auto me atropellara y dejar a este niño solo. Un tonto sin rmedio.

-fin del diario de Dino-


End file.
